


Stay the Night

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [63]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Modern AU, no smut but slight mention of sex, sleepover, staying the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 63 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Bellamy and Raven with the prompt: Stay over





	Stay the Night

It was just sex. Just sex. Something that Raven had to repeat over and over in her head whenever she wanted more. It was a way for her to get over her ex fiancee dating the girl he cheated on her with. It was a way for Bellamy to forget that girl Finn had been cheating with.

She was sure at some point she had heard her mother say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else. Raven isn’t sure when she heard it but she was sure she was probably too young to be hearing it then. Her mother had no filter when she was drunk so Raven had always heard far more than she should from the woman.

Still after a night of amazing sex it didn’t feel like enough. The sex had satisfied an itch that Raven had been dying to scratch all week long. Still she hadn’t been held in so long, not by someone who she had been with anyways. So when the words were blurted from her mouth part of her was not surprised.

“Stay over.” Raven spoke.

Bellamy stopped getting dressed and turned to look back at Raven. She was beautiful and god he would love to stay. Their agreement that it was nothing serious looped through his head though. He must have had an unsure look on his face because Raven read it right away.

“I’m not asking you to marry me just… just stay. I’ll order takeout and we can watch some movies or something.” Raven offers.

A smile turns up on Bellamy’s face at her words. Something about Raven just fascinates him and he loves when she says stuff like that. “Yeah okay- I can do that.”

As soon as he agrees Raven takes Bellamy’s shirt which was laying on the bed ready to be put on. “Awesome the takeout menu is on the fridge.” She tells him.

Bellamy rolls his eyes as he watches her put on his shirt. He finishes zipping up his jeans before heading to the kitchen to grab that takeout menu. When he comes back in she’s sitting on the bed in his t shirt and her underwear, god the sight nearly makes him lunge over and start kissing her again. Rather than go right to sex he moves to sit next to her.

The two debate on an order for a bit before Raven finally places it. The food doesn’t take long to come as the place is close by. He brings the order back to her room and they sit there watching some dumb cheerleading movie as they playfully fight over who gets the last egg roll.

Halfway through the movie Raven is dosing off and Bellamy can’t help but smile. He puts the leftover food on the bedside table before he moves to get her comfortable in the bed. Once she was tucked in he went to put away the leftovers in her fridge. As he came back he heard her snoring and couldn’t help but snort. He kept a note of it wanting to make sure to blackmail her with it sometime. 

Still as Bellamy watched her sleep a part of him wondered if it really was just sex. Could it be more? Maybe it was time for him to get over Clarke and move on to someone else.

“This isn’t twilight- it’s weird if you watch me sleep.” Raven mumbles sleepily, peeking up at Bellamy through half open eyes.

“Oh whatever Reyes you love it.” Bellamy argues back.

“Well I would love it more if you got into bed.” Raven tells him.

Bellamy nods and moves to get into the bed next to her. He isn’t sure what to do at first but Raven moves right to lay against him as his little spoon. Bellamy carefully wraps and arm around her and tucks his chin over the top of her head.

“Now get some sleep, stalker.” Raven tells him as her eyes clothes. 

Bellamy smiles at her and closes his eyes. “Will do- sleep well Raven.”

“Sleep well Bellamy.”


End file.
